<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I said let go, Tony by Bingebrained</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139960">I said let go, Tony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingebrained/pseuds/Bingebrained'>Bingebrained</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again there is piss in this, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, But its not part of the actual sex, But no one notices, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Wetting, Rimming, Steve asks for consent, Stony - Freeform, Table Sex, Tony calls Steve 'Sir', Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingebrained/pseuds/Bingebrained</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Tony had two options here, get a boner and have everybody notice, or piss himself and hopefully get away with it. Of course, there was a third option of just excusing himself in order to use the restroom but Tony was way too stubborn for his own good.</p>
<p>AKA Tony gets stuck in a briefing whilst really needing to pee. He blames Capt- Steve because he gave him water and little does he know Steve is super into watching Tony squirm. In the end, they bang it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I said let go, Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, I'm so excited to finally post my first work. Again, please be mindful of the tags in that this fic does include pee and a character wetting themselves in a public situation. No one notices the actual wetting though so don't let that be a turn-off. Also, this is pretty much my first attempt at writing porn so please don't expect too much I guess. Also, this is not proofread so all mistakes are my own!</p>
<p>I hope you'll enjoy this as much as Tony and Steve did ;)</p>
<p>Love,<br/>Tony </p>
<p>PS. yes I know, kinda ironic that my name's Tony too but work with me here lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The briefing had dragged on for hours now, and Tony was getting sick of having to listen to people explaining what to do in all sorts of specific situations. He was fucking Iron Man, he knew what he was doing for crying out loud. What also didn’t help was the fact that Tony had kind of forgotten that this briefing with the rest of the Avengers was happening today. This meant that he had been holed up in his lab, as usual, working for hours on end if not days. This also meant that Tony hadn’t used the restroom in quite a bit. That was quite a regular occurrence when he was working on a project. He’d forget to eat, drink, sleep, and pee. </p>
<p>Normally this didn’t present as much of a problem as it was currently doing though. Normally, since Tony barely drank he also barely needed to use the restroom. However, today, as Cap had come to drag him out of his lab, the man had brought along a big bottle of water and told Tony to finish it.</p>
<p>Now, if it had been anybody else Tony would’ve simply refused to drink the water, but he wasn’t very good at saying no to Captain America. He had been coming to see Tony more often lately and Tony got giddy and kind of nervous every time he did. This might have something to do with the fact that Tony’s got a huge crush on the man but who’s to say. Lately, Cap had started asking Tony to please just call him Steve but Tony was struggling with that. How on earth did he ever manage to get to a first-name basis with the man he had a poster of in his childhood bedroom? </p>
<p>Back to the situation at hand though, Tony was sure this briefing could’ve just been a video call so he could’ve just stayed in his lab. Hell, as far as Tony was concerned this whole briefing could’ve been an email. That way he wouldn’t have to be stuck in the situation he was currently in. Sitting next to Ca- Steve, thighs touching, whilst also in desperate need to go to the restroom. </p>
<p>Tony was doing his best not to squirm and wiggle in his seat as Fury kept on talking. Tony had stopped listening to the man a long time ago and was focusing on two feelings he was currently experiencing. The feeling that he really, really needed to pee and the feeling of Steve’s thigh pressed warm against his own. It was honestly taking a lot of Tony’s willpower to not get hard but he knew that if he did, Steve (and all the others) would most certainly notice. Mostly because the table they were sitting at was see-through, but also because Tony was… rather loud when he was horny. </p>
<p>He was the type of person to moan at every bit of stimulation, meaning that if he were to get hard right now, the feeling of his cock straining against his jeans would get him to make a noise. So no, instead Tony had made the (rather stupid) decision to focus on his full bladder instead. Really, Tony had two options here, get a boner and have everybody notice, or piss himself and hopefully get away with it. Of course, there was a third option of just excusing himself in order to use the restroom but Tony was way too stubborn for his own good. He could force himself to hold his pee, he was sure of it. How long would the briefing go on for anyhow? Surely, Fury must be almost done by now.</p>
<p>Spoiler alert: he was not. Time kept passing and Tony kept getting more desperate, crossing his legs under the table and clenching his muscles to try and keep his bladder under control. He was trying to do his best not to squirm because if he did Steve would surely ask him if anything was wrong. </p>
<p>It was all Steve’s fault, to begin with. If Steve hadn’t offered Tony that glass of water and looked so damn hot doing so Tony wouldn’t even be in this situation. If it had been anyone else to come and get him he would’ve been fine. Hell, if Fury had just bothered to write an email instead of host a 4-hour briefing everything would’ve been great. Alas, things hadn’t worked out that way and Tony was slowly losing the battle against his bladder.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of resisting the urge to squirm, Tony couldn’t help but shiver as a tingle ran up his spine. God he really needed to pee. The feeling of his bladder was weighing on him, feeling heavy in his gut. Even if he were to excuse himself, he would never make it to the restroom. He’d probably piss himself the minute he got up, so it would honestly probably be less noticeable if he pissed himself sitting in his chair. Tony was wearing black trousers anyway and the chairs could probably absorb some of the fluid.</p>
<p>As Tony was contemplating to unclench his muscles and just let go he shuddered again, more noticeably this time. Steve looked over at him and Tony made the mistake of looking back. Steve’s eyes were dark and looked at Tony like he was going to eat him. Tony would probably have gotten hard if he didn’t need to pee so badly. The exchange of glances only lasted for about a second but it was enough that Tony began to wonder. </p>
<p>Had Steve really given him the water because he was concerned about Tony’s wellbeing or did he do it because he just wanted to see him squirm? No, there was no way Captain America would do something like that. What would he gain from Tony needing to pee so bad he was seriously thinking about pissing himself? Unless… Steve was into that sort of thing… </p>
<p>Fury was still talking and Tony was still not paying any attention. So, when Fury called upon Tony to answer a question, (or something, Tony wasn’t quite sure) Tony had no way to respond. So Fury asked again, and Tony answered.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t listening. I’m sorry but why is this briefing still going on? Couldn’t this just have been an e-mail or something?” </p>
<p>Chatter broke out amongst the other Avengers, some of them agreeing with Tony, others telling him off.</p>
<p>It was whilst everybody had taken to talking amongst themselves that Tony felt a sharp sting in his gut. His bladder was absolutely aching and he really needed to do something about it right now. As his mind was going over all the possible scenarios he suddenly felt Steve’s hand on his thigh as Steve leaned in close. Tony was trying not to gasp for air at this sudden development and doing his best to keep his expression neutral. The feeling of Steve’s hand on his thigh and his breath on Tony’s neck made Tony groan softly. Softly enough that the others didn’t hear it through their own bickering but loud enough that Steve definitely had. </p>
<p>“It’s okay Tony, you can let go,” Steve then said in a low, soft voice.</p>
<p>What the fuck? What the actual fucking fuck did Steve just say to him? Tony was sure he must’ve misheard or misunderstood or something. There’s no way Steve basically just gave him permission to piss himself, right? But good God if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Tony had ever experienced. So maybe Steve had done this on purpose. He probably enjoyed watching Tony try his hardest not to squirm and wiggle in his seat. That’s probably exactly why Steve had taken the seat next to him today. </p>
<p>The squabbling was still going on and theoretically, Tony could probably piss himself without anyone noticing at the moment. Was he actually going to do it though? He really rather wouldn’t but he also hated to ignore Steve’s wishes. Then again, who did Steve think he was, forcing Tony Stark into a situation like this? Tony was about to say something snarky to tell the man off when Steve repeated himself.</p>
<p>“I said let go, Tony.” </p>
<p>Who was Tony to say no to the man? Especially when his voice was all husky and raw like that. He was going to have a talk with Steve about this later though because what the fuck. Not that Tony wasn’t into it though. He would do pretty much anything if Steve told him so. Tony had never thought the idea of Steve telling him to piss himself during a briefing would arouse him but his dick twitched nonetheless. </p>
<p>Steve’s hand on his thigh clenched, reminding Tony to get out of his head and listen to what Steve had just said. Tony squirmed for a moment, somewhat hesitant to unclench and let go but if there was ever a time to do so, it was now. The rest of the team was full-on shouting at each other right now and Fury seemed unbothered to stop them for the moment being. </p>
<p>Tony, lost in his own head again, still hadn’t let go, however, much to Steve’s apparent dismay. Steve’s hand unclenched from Tony’s thigh and crept up, up, up, right towards Tony’s dick. Tony was still crossing his legs tightly, trying desperately to hold back the flow even though Steve had told him to not do so multiple times. What was Tony Stark if not a bit of a brat? Tony was brought back to the real world when Steve gently pushed his hand in between Tony’s crossed legs, applying a certain degree of pressure to his cock. </p>
<p>“I’m not telling you again,” Steve said more sternly than before.</p>
<p>It was at this comment that Tony finally obeyed the man. The pressure in his bladder had been building up to this very moment as Tony sighed and unclenched his muscles. Keeping his legs crossed, Steve’s hand still in between them, pressing ever so gently against his dick, Tony let go. Tony couldn’t stop a soft groan from spilling as the first spurt of hot piss came out. A part of Tony was still trying to hold back after that initial spurt and Steve noticed, digging his nails into Tony’s leg. </p>
<p>It was like the dam burst after that. Tony was no longer able to hold back his bladder from spilling its contents. Tony bit his lip to hold back a louder groan as he felt the pressure on his bladder increasing for a moment before decreasing as he finally let go. Hot piss was pouring out and was starting to soak his trousers completely, making the fabric cling to his legs. Steve’s hand was still nestled firmly in between Tony’s crossed legs and was getting wet in the process as well. The thought of this made Tony’s dick twitch, causing a spurt of piss to be forced out.</p>
<p>Tony was thankful that the others were still yelling because otherwise, the others would have definitely heard him pissing himself at that very moment. Tony was surprised just at how full his bladder had been as he still hadn’t stopped pissing himself. The fluid was running down his legs and completely soaking the chair he was sitting in. Thank God the chair was dark enough on its own that it probably wouldn’t be too noticeable. Tony’s thighs were warm from the piss that had spilled down them as well as Steve’s hand which was probably soaked by now as well. </p>
<p>The stream of piss finally slowed to a trickle just as everyone seemed to finally be calming down. Steve removed his hand from in between Tony’s thighs before anyone could notice it being there. His hand glistened from Tony’s piss wetting it as Steve let it hang by his side. Tony was wrecked, his legs and chair completely soaked, as he tried his best to calm his breathing. </p>
<p>“All right, now that y’all have calmed down, let’s just conclude the briefing for now. I’ll see you guys back in an hour,” Fury said suddenly.</p>
<p>Thank the heavens. The others all got up and left as soon as they could but Tony and Steve lingered for a moment. Once the others were all out of the room Tony turned to Steve. That was a bad idea because Steve’s eyes were dark and glossed over with lust. Tony was about to say something when Steve’s hand was back on his, now wet, thigh. Tony, wisely, decided to shut up and see what Steve was going to do.</p>
<p>Steve moved his hand up to Tony’s dick, ghosting over it for a second.</p>
<p>“Can I-”<br/>“Yes. Please, do,” Tony replied before Steve could finish the sentence.</p>
<p>Pushing his hand down against Tony’s dick through his ruined trousers, Tony couldn’t help but buck up against it, seeking out more pressure. Steve rubbed Tony’s dick through his soaked trousers for a moment, Tony arching into each movement, before he made quick work of unbuttoning them. Tony was barely able to hold back his moans as it was but once Steve’s hand wrapped around his soaked cock Tony couldn’t hold back a loud moan. With Tony’s piss acting as lube, Steve began moving his hand up and down Tony’s dick. Tony could feel his dick filling out in the palm of Steve’s hand and moaned softly, trying to keep the noise down. </p>
<p>Steve picked up his pace then, leaving Tony an absolute mess, writhing in his chair and meeting Steve’s every move with a thrust of his hips. Just as Tony was getting close, Steve suddenly stopped and let go of Tony’s dick. Tony was about to complain when Steve spoke.</p>
<p>“Get up.” </p>
<p>Tony happily obliged but wondered what was about to happen. Surely Steve wasn’t planning on fucking him in the briefing room was he? As Tony got up, his dick flush against his stomach he suddenly heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped. He looked over at Steve, who had pulled his own dick free from the confines of his jeans and was currently ghosting his hand over it, looking right at Tony. Tony couldn’t help but moan as Steve suddenly grabbed him and bent him over the table. </p>
<p>“F-fuck.”<br/>“This okay?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>Fuck, even when Steve was manhandling him he was still concerned about Tony’s wellbeing. Asking him for his consent. Tony nodded his head fervently as Steve positioned himself behind Tony. Tony tried to look behind him but Steve forced Tony’s face down against the glass of the table. There were some sounds and Tony didn’t look behind him, leaving him all the more surprised when he suddenly felt his trousers being pulled down to his knees, followed immediately by the feeling of hot breath against his bare skin. </p>
<p>This time Tony did look around, fairly certain Steve wasn’t going to stop him and he saw Steve sitting on his knees behind him, eyes dark with lust. Tony groaned and placed his head back down on the table as Steve pressed his mouth against his thigh. Kissing Tony’s thighs softly at first, Steve slowly increased the intensity of the kisses, each of them becoming more open-mouthed as time passed. Gently licking the skin of Tony’s thigh Tony couldn’t help but shudder at the sensation. His dick was pressed between the table and his stomach and Tony tried to thrust against the table to create some friction.</p>
<p>As he did so, Steve suddenly bit at his thigh in warning. It was gentle enough not to break the skin but hard enough to startle Tony, causing him to cry out softly. Steve gently bit the skin of Tony’s thigh a few more times before he slowly trailed upwards. Spreading Tony apart gently Tony couldn’t help but moan at Steve’s warm breath directly against his hole. Just as Tony was about to mentally prepare himself, Steve licked a broad stripe along Tony’s entrance. At this, Tony moaned louder than he probably ever had in his life. He vaguely wondered if the rest of the team was still around in the corridors somewhere but he was too far gone to really care. </p>
<p>Steve continued licking at Tony’s hole for a good moment, teasing him every now and then by just barely pushing his tongue inside. When Steve pulled back Tony whined at the loss for a moment before he heard the noise of a cap opening. Within seconds Steve’s slick fingers pressed at his entrance, not entering yet, but teasing what was to come. Tony tried to push back against Steve’s fingers but when he did Steve pulled back. Tony whined.</p>
<p>“Please…”<br/>“Please what?” Steve asked, pushing a finger against Tony’s hole with enough pressure that just the tip slid inside.<br/>“Please put your fingers in me, Sir.”<br/>“Only because you asked so nicely.” Steve pushed the first finger in as he said this.</p>
<p>The penetration of just this first finger didn’t bother Tony at all. He was pushing back against Steve’s hand as Steve pushed in a second finger. It slipped without much resistance because of the lube but it still stung just a little.</p>
<p>“Fuck Tony, you’re so tight.”<br/>“Please Sir, please…” Tony wasn’t sure what he was asking for at this point but he begged nonetheless.</p>
<p>Steve was sliding his two fingers in and out of Tony and pushed around for a bit as his fingers were inside Tony. Suddenly Tony saw white and cried out from the sensation of Steve’s fingers pressing against his prostate. Steve used that moment to slip in a third finger. Tony pushed back against Steve’s fingers as they found his prostate over and over. Tony’s dick was slippery from the precum and was sliding over the glass of the table as Steve fucked his fingers into him. </p>
<p>Then, Steve pulled his fingers out and Tony whined at the loss. </p>
<p>“Tony I don’t have any condoms with me,” Steve stated.<br/>“It’s fine, you’re a super soldier or whatever, pretty sure you’re immune to stuff like STDs and I’m clean so it’s fine.” <br/>“Tony-”<br/>“Really it’s fine. Please just fuck me, Sir, please.”</p>
<p>At this Steve let out a groan and before Tony could say anything else he felt the pressure of Steve’s cock against his hole. Steve was huge. Tony could tell from just the head already. Apparently, the super-soldier serum really enhanced everything. Steve pushed in slowly and Tony groaned at the stretch. Steve was filling him so nicely already and just the head was in. Steve allowed Tony to adjust to the stretch for a moment before slowly pushing in further. Even with the amount of lube Steve had used Tony was still being stretched and it ached as Steve pushed in fully. </p>
<p>With his cock now fully buried inside Tony, Steve paused for a moment, letting Tony get used to being filled. The ache inside Tony dulled after a moment and he pushed back against Steve. Steve took this as a sign to start moving and began to thrust in and out of Tony at a smooth pace. After Tony got used to being filled to this extent and Steve’s rhythm he began meeting his thrusts in earnest. Steve slowly became more forceful in his movements, his hips snapping against Tony’s ass as he pushed into him. </p>
<p>Tony moaned at the sensation of Steve’s hip bones pushing into the meat of his ass and Steve grabbed a hold of Tony’s hair. Steve pulled on Tony’s hair roughly enough that it caused Tony to cry out but not hard enough to hurt too much. Steve fucked into Tony like this and Tony could barely contain his moans at this point. When Steve suddenly hit his prostate Tony cried out and nearly came from that sensation alone. Tony tried to get his hands on his dick but he was unable to do so. His dick was still firmly pressed between him and the table, sliding against the cool glass with each thrust. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Sir, I’m about to-”</p>
<p>Just as Tony was about to tell Steve that he was going to cum soon, Steve stopped. </p>
<p>“You get to cum when I tell you so, is that clear?”<br/>“Y-yes Sir,” Tony replied shakily.</p>
<p>Steve picked the pace back up and fucked into Tony with even more urgency than before. Tony was meeting Steve’s thrusts, his dick leaking precum against the glass table. </p>
<p>“Fuck Tony you’re so tight. So good for me like this.”<br/>“Yes Sir, anything for you.”</p>
<p>Steve groaned and snapped his hips forward, hitting Tony’s prostate particularly hard. </p>
<p>“Let go, Tony.”</p>
<p>Tony’s vision whited out as he came more forcefully than he probably ever had in his life, his cum staining the glass briefing table. Steve’s hips stuttered for a moment before they came to a stop as Steve groaned and spilled his load inside Tony.</p>
<p>They remained like that for a moment, both of them panting loudly before Steve pulled out and zipped himself back up. Tony hoised his soiled, wet, trousers back up and buttoned them before turning around to face Steve. His trousers felt sticky and cold against him. </p>
<p>“So I guess we have to talk about this…”</p>
<p>Instead of replying to Steve, Tony leaned up and pressed his lips firmly against Steve’s. It was almost a tender moment if Steve’s cum wasn’t leaking out of Tony as it happened and Tony couldn’t have been feeling happier. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he wondered how they got from the inconvenience of a full bladder to the inconvenience of cum leaking out of him. Then again he didn't really care. For now, all he cared about was whether they would go back to his room, or Steve's</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>